(1/26/12) Decisive Introdction! The Titanic Princess and The Fanged Puppeteer!
(1/26/13) Where: Sunagakure Stomping Ground Who: Hajime Shirogane Belle Oda RP: HatakeHajime: *Sound of pounding against a hard substance*. Hajime continued to hammer the metal as he waited for his guest to arrive. Well Hajime really could not call her a guest. This was her cave too. Regardless, Hajime was getting ready. He smiled and removed his goggles upon finishing up his work. The Chuunin Puppeteer took a stroll out from the deepest part of the cavern—where his personal workshop was located. In one hand, Hajime held a set of newly-furnished scrolls and in the other, Hajime held a scroll case on a belt. As he walked through the cave, Hajime would slip his scrolls through the holes in the case. After filling up his scroll case, the Puppeteer placed the scroll case onto his back via belt strap. Within a few moments, Hajime found himself in the center of the cavern’s grounds. The Puppeteer looked up and thought that it’d be fun to play around a bit. Hajime revealed two scrolls and revealed from them two puppets- one from each. One was the Gasher. The other was the Slug. Hajime clapped his hands—which channeled his chakra into his fingertips. From those fingertips, the strings manifested. With his jutsu, the puppeteer willed his puppets against different walls near the open area—yet far enough away that they couldn’t be seen all too well. With that, Hajime looked back up at the large, funnel-like construct which hung below one of the cliffs. With haste, Hajime hopped up into this construct. Within it was his third puppet… The Funnel… Hajime looked at the open puppet, and slid himself inside. After that, the puppeteer directed a few of his strings to the locks inside—which he locked promptly after entry. With his strings now focused on his three puppets, Hajime was ready to play a little game. He made sure to twitch his left thumb, activating the camera setting in the Gasher’s chest while he kept a lookout from Funnel. Hajime made sure to hide the presence of his chakra strings—something that any puppeteer should be able to do with such years of training. DolliesBelle: The sound of running water was all she could hear, the rush of it's cold liquidated self clashing and colliding togethers created the sound waves would when they hit the land. The frail woman would come to look around her as she eyed the cavern with curiosity, unsure what was to come her way. Her eyes darted to the right and slowly wandered tot he left before she finally made it to the main entrance of the vast cavern. She'd stop in her steps, eyeing the place with marvel. She was impressed with how the place actually looked. With ease, she'd take a few steps into the place and pressed her hands firmly against her hips; squeezing them a bit. 'I--It's amazing..' she thought to herself before she stopped in her path once more. "Huh.. perhaps I should be a bit careful with entering a new place.." she spoke lully to herself, squatting to the floor and examining it for a moment. With this, she'd hunch over and press the palm os her hands to the cavern floor and quickly pushed her lower body upward to place herself into a handstand; pushing up a bit to give herself some height. With this, she'd wiggle her feet a bit to try and see if there was anything above her, trap wise. With the coast clear, she'd bring herself into a bridge position and then brought herself into a normal stance. Dusting herself off from having placed her hands on the floor. With this, she'd wander a bit more into the room and stood there, searching for someone she knew. HatakeHajime: Hajime smiled and chuckled to himself as the recording device within Gasher picked up the presence of his guest. With that, Hajime allowed his partner to walk around and search for him. Sadly, she wasn’t too informed about traps. As a trap master, Hajime knew that not all traps are the kind that needed to be set conventionally. Hajime twitched his right middle finger and curled his left index finger. These minute movements would promote commands to one of the two puppets against the walls of the open area. With the command set, a second would pass before *Sound of a Kunai being launched*, the Slug fired a shuriken from its launching mechanism and was brought to its feet by Hajime. In hopes that Belle would evade the shuriken, Hajime unlocked his armor puppet from the inside so that he could get out and see the action for himself. Gasher still lay against the other wall out of normal sight, recording. This was nothing bad. Hajime just felt that he needed more information on his team mates in case he had to make a plan in a pinch. Hajime would watch the play by plays later when he had free time, but for now, Hajime was focused on testing his team mates. The shuriken wasn’t aimed at a vital area and the Slug was on its feet. However, it was still hidden in the shadowy corner. DolliesBelle: She'd pause that very moment, coming to look around her rather quickly before she'd clasp her hands together in thought. Quick on your toes and fast with your wit; she'd stumble in an attempt to make the correct hand signs. 'Damn hand signs..' she thought to herself as she gritted her teeth. Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog… Time drew near as she'd clumsily attempt to make the final sign. Quickly, the shuriken came to her form and touched the very essences of her being before it went up into smoke. With this, she'd prefer the replacement technique with a struggle in the time. With her log like form penetrated with the shuriken, she'd appear over behind a near by set of rocks gassing for air. She was in a small state of shock, allowing her eyes to widen. "W--What in the bloody hell ?!" She shouted in her lull tone, coming to grip her hair and noticed a bit of the ends were sliced off. 'Close call.. to close for my taste…' she thought to herself, looking around her with worry. "H--Hello?" She stammered to say, coming to become light on her toes as she dashed towards the middle of the cavern. Step by step, she'd hop on the tips of her toes; like a deer running through the woods. HatakeHajime: “Ya know,” a voice began from an upper level of the cavern. “Traps aren’t always as they appear. Hence why they are called traps.” The voice would continue to further explain itself as the source of said voice began to slowly reveal itself from the large funnel-like construct. “A trap is meant to throw your enemy off. Hell, they’ve even got a handy job of doing things that are unexpected of a trap to do. For instance,” The voice began again as the source twitched his fingers a bit, revealing the Slug by moving it into the light. “First thing’s first.” The man continued as he revealed himself thoroughly from the funnel. “Traps aren’t always conventional. In fact, they’re the most unconventional things out there. This is lesson one.” The man said. At this time, anyone who would turn their direction of sight to the sound of the voice would understand who it was. This was Hajime, the Kazekage’s student—The Funnel-Web Spider of Sunagakure; a name given to him by his sensei. The puppet-wielding Chuunin sat down on the floor side of the funnel in a casual manner and continued talking. “I’ve decided to teach my new team about traps. With that being said, the first lesson is simple… Expect the unexpected.” DolliesBelle: Her blue hues widened upon the sight, allowing herself to crouch down into a cat like form. Keeping herself on edge for anything about to come her way. She'd listen to the mans tone, coming to look around her as she these puppet like creatures began to dwell out of the dark. She was shocked to see them. A first for her. They seemed to follow a voice, allowing her own eyes to wander to the sound. With this, her brows furrowed; coming to look at this figure for the first time, or at least what she could see. "I--I'm not here to play games…" She hushly spoke, allowing her form to stay crouched to the floor. "A creature in life does not learn by practicing the game.. they live it dangerously.. Young birds don't learn to fly unless they are pushed out of their nest.. a comfort zone.." She'd contemplate the mans tatics, coming to crawl on the floor like a cat on the prowl; keeping herself prepared. "If this is your idea of 'element of surprise' then why didn't you just come murder me in my sleep? I understand you seek to aid your team but… it's not something I'd wish to have chucked at me with in the first few minutes of arriving.. It's so.. unwelcoming.." She couldn't help but smirk a bit, coming to look around. "Besides.. I'm not someone you want to push around.." HatakeHajime:“I know exactly who you are, Belle Oda.” The Puppeteer said as he looked to her with a serious look. “You are Belle Oda, Taijutsu specialist in training. Because of your clan’s traits, you don’t really hold an aptitude for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.” As the Chuunin Puppeteer spoke, his voice grew more confident in his information. “You’re hands are fast, I’ll give ya that.” Hajime began as he smiled. “However, if I had launched that shuriken at full speed, there would be no way to perform a replacement jutsu in time from that close of a range. You wouldn’t have the time to form so many hand seals. Based on what I have on you, you’d be better off using your body to dodge. A replacement technique will only get in your way.” Hajime’s voice was serious, but still sort of light-hearted. He had no intention to hurt the girl, as was demonstrated by the shuriken’s aim and his action of revealing the Slug. As he twitched his fingers again, he would reveal the Gasher—the puppet located in the other corner, nearest the Oda girl. “These are a pair of my puppets. That one over there behind you is the Gasher. The one that I had launch a shuriken at you before is the Slug. My name is Hajime Shirogane.” The Puppeteer, Hajime finally introduces himself. DolliesBelle: The very moment he spewed out al this information, she assumed stalker like qualities; creeper at most. "… You sure know a lot about a girl you just met for the first time.." Her voice expressed concern, allowing herself to look around for a moment as these puppets become more visible to her. She was a bit dazed from the amount of adrenaline that coursed through her veins, her little heart beating fast as she listened to his words. Though, his intentions were little, the drive was presenting something else. "I know little of you.. asides that you have little pests doing your dirty work and you read up on people way to much… " She'd furrow her brows once more, coming to stand herself up once more as she looked over to Hajime. He was right, the fact she resorted to her Academy day skills meant little to what she could have done. With his accusations, she'd come to grab her hair, where the shuriken had managed to snip. "Criticism, it's a core essential in training.. You're correct.. had I been more light on my feet I would of have no issues.. But.. sometimes you have to practice your weaker parts to become stronger in the long run, Shirogane-san.." She'd nod a bit, allowing her eyes to fall shut a moment before she looked behind her to the puppet near by her. Those things were quite terrifying to look at. The idea of a puppet was just odd to her. "I must ask.. what made you want to play with toys like these? Turning the creepiest things into a mass destructive object.. they are just bizarre…" She'd shiver a bit at the thought, coming to fold her arms firmly across her waist; hugging herself in a more protective manner. "They.. are.. just… odd to me.. I've been relying on my fists, hands, and agility all my life.. to have.. t--that and those is just.. ugh.." HatakeHajime: “Puppets are the reason I’m here. Sure, I’m strong, and I know I’m fast. Despite these qualities, I am not very skilled in Taijutsu.” Hajime smiled a sinister smile as he stared directly at his new team mate. “Do well to remember one thing. These ‘toys’ are indeed destructive as you said.” Hajime continued, feeling insulted by her degradation of his puppets as mere toys. He didn’t plan on revealing the inner workings of his friends to his new team mate just yet. That’s why he shot the shuriken from the shadows. “Puppets are some of the most useful friends that Sunagakure has.” Hajime said confident in his art. “Sunagakure’s biggest military unit is known as the Puppet Brigade, and you guessed it… They use Puppets. These ‘toys’ were the reason our forefathers and ancestors didn’t die in the Second and Third Great Shinobi World Wars.” After Hajime’s speech, his fire began to dim down. He was very protective when it came to his allies and friends. His puppets were some, as was his sensei—the Kazekage. Soon enough, this girl would become one of those things that Hajime swears to protect. The puppet-wielding Chuunin walked back into the funnel and sealed his Funnel Puppet back into its scroll. Then he jumped down from the funnel’s cliff-hanger and landed on the ground. With haste, Hajime pulled his puppets back to him and stopped them right in front in him. Hajime then sealed both puppets back into their respective scrolls as well. With that, the puppeteer slid his three scrolls back into their housing. “So tell me more about yourself. Stuff that I don’t know.” DolliesBelle: She'd listen to his words, coming to hug her waist a bit more tightly. "I meant no insult towards the puppets. They are not my cup of tea. As you can see.." She'd offer an apologetic tone, allowing her lips to curve into a small, sweet smile. " As for things you may or may not know about me.. What more do I have to offer? I'm simply a Taijutsu user.. my skills are limited but my strength is growing. I fear little though.. I'm the shyest person for miles… though it may not seem as such. I'm on of Castiels students and I believe the only Female chunnin in Suna..There is little to tell that is not more fun to learn over time. My past, is my past and my future is to come.." She nodded a bit, coming to pace a bit on the spot. "I am of the Oda decants.. one of the only few that choose to train outside their village.. My Cousin is Keyome Oda.. though he is currently Missing in Action..I wish to live up to the Oda name and prove we can be just as great as any other Ninja, even with our limitations..." HatakeHajime: “There is no need to worry about that. We in Sunagakure are splendid ninja. We’ve been a village slammed with adversity and the object of ridicule for over two hundred years. I have read your file, Belle. You are a splendid Kunoichi and I’m happy that you’re on my side.” After Hajime finished his speech, the Chuunin Puppet Master made his walk to the exit, bypassing several racks of weapons, and a cavern room filled with puppet parts. As he passed by all of these things, he stopped before a weapon storage unit elevated ten feet from the floor. With that, Hajime began to climb the small ridges in the wall beside it—like a rock-climbing wall. After a brief moment, Hajime made it and grabbed hold of a large Gunbai. He took it and hopped down to the ground. After landing, the Chuunin puppet master pulled the scroll case from his back and took it off to make room for his giant fan. Hajime moved his scrolls into his belt holsters and strapped the gunbai to his back. Before leaving he told Belle Oda one last thing. “Meet me by the gate in an hour, and dress as if the conditions could kill you.” The young man left to go to the gate, but he had to stop somewhere on the way. DolliesBelle: The woman came to huff a bit, snarling at the man as she worried a bit. She knew so little of her team member and yet he invites her to some secluded area to put on a small show with his puppets for her. She'd listen to his words, coming to watch him walk off, leaving her to be alone in this ominous cavern. She disliked the feeling of being left behind, whether she was invited back or not. A comfort level. With this, she'd bend her body in half and pressed her hands firmly to the ground and took in a few deep breaths. The moment was too much for her, it was practically catching herself off guard. 'Sneaky kid…' she thought to herself as she pushed her body onto the stability of of her upper body strength and began to do a few backflips to keep her body stretched and warmed up; incase this bugger placed anymore traps. Upon doing a few of these, she'd come to stand upon her feet once more and made her way out of the cavern.